The Elite
by Eniqua
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian return to the human world, but it is not a luxurious trip. The Queen of England is kidnapped and the two have to find her while being hunted down by an organization of demons that despise those with incomplete contracts.


Chapter 1

The rain fell at a medium, constant pace. It was a gloomy, cold day and not many people were out on the London streets. Church bells chimed in the distance, signaling the final recognition of a human being as they're buried into the ground. Far into the distance, there was the famous England clock tower: Big Ben. It tolled 5:45 in the afternoon.

Since people weren't about in the dreadful weather, they would be inside their comfy abodes. At this time, they would be eating their supper or getting ready for bed. In a wealthy neighborhood of London though, one house was more active than the rest. Well… almost active.

"Aww – I'm so – bored!"

The young man, who cried out, could not find an activity to entertain him. "Sometimes I wonder why we took this house-sitting job!" he hollered. He sat on a wooden chair, sighing as he rested his head on his arms. The jewelry around his neck and wrists jingled as he moved a little at a time. He then brushed away his dark purple hair, with the dark skinned hand he possessed, from his face. This allowed him to look outside through one of the second floor windows. His eyebrows knitted out of frustration. Then he had realized that things could be worse. "Aww, what do I care?" he started, "I get to learn the culture of this magnificent country and I'm getting paid for it! I should be happy!"

Suddenly a growling sound was projected, and the man felt a dull pain.

The young man observed the place his stomach resided under his skin. "Hehe… I guess I worried so much that I didn't realize I'm hungry," he stated, feeling sorry for himself. Then suddenly another man, his butler, came rushing in with food as if he had read his master's mind. "Prince Soma!" the butler called.

"AH! Excellent timing Agni! I'm so hungry I could eat a feast!" the Prince happily exclaimed. "Did you make curry?" he asked.

"I did, but I used up all of my seasonings making this last batch," explained the tall, also dark skinned, white haired butler named Agni.

"Then we'll have to get more! Why not go over to Ciel's manor and ask him to order some from India. The seasonings here are not like homes," Soma requested.

Agni didn't resist. "Yes, Sir!" he agreed excitedly.

"Ngh…"

A boy tossed and turned in his sleep, dressed in a well fashioned black suite that did not serve as pajamas very well. On his "bed" of feathers, sitting up next to him, was a pale skinned, but extremely handsome man. His eyes lingered the sleeping child with care and protection, as if he did not want to wake up his master. His black hair whipped softly in a wind with no source as he smiled. After awhile though he relaxed a little, knowing that no harm would come to the child because this was his space; this was his dimension. No human, demon, nor shinigami would possibly be able to invade the man's dimension without permission. Even if they did happen to invade this void, they would have to deal with him.

The boy tossed again.

He sighed. _That's the second time_, the man thought.

The child turned onto his side, facing his guardian. His royal gray-blue hair slid and fell over his right eye, and rested there.

Misfortune fell upon the man though, for the boy woke not long after his 'adjustments'. The child looked at the man, who was dressed in a black suite fitted for a butler of a prestigious family, almost greeting him with a drowsy expression.

"Good morning, Bocchan," the man welcomed.

"Ngh… Good morning, good afternoon, good night. What does it matter? We're not in the human world so why greet me in such a manner?" the boy asked.

"I figured it would put you in a better mood for when you did wake," the well dressed male started. "Is it working?"

"No."

"Hm, that's what I thought," the man acknowledged.

"Sebastian," the child called.

"Yes?"

"I'm quite bored… and thirsty now that I think about it."

The boy sat up, as if he was going to prepare for something such as leaving to go out and running errands. He never did run errands though, at least trivial ones like groceries and making arrangements. As the boy rose his hair fell again but in its proper placement which revealed an eye bearing an odd, cursed symbol.

"What do you want to do?" Sebastian asked, looking at him with his bright, but curious, crimson eyes.

"Well, there's nothing to do here. I want to go back to the manor," the child demanded.

'_I honestly don't see a reason for going back to that place with those hooligans running about,' Sebastian thought. 'But if that's where he wants to go, I can't say no._'

He helped his master up, and tied a black eye patch over his cursed right eye. When he executed this act, he responded with a tone of acceptance, "Yes, my Lord."

"Kya~~~! This dress is so~ cute!"

A blonde girl twirled around her room, excited about her new article of clothing.

"Lady Elizabeth! Please calm yourself. I couldn't bear getting into trouble again for such loud behavior!" cried out another girl.

Elizabeth turned to face her, a playful pout expressed on her face. "Oh Paula, don't worry so much! Besides, don't I look cute in this dress?" she asked.

"Well… Yes," her maid, Paula, started. "But if you continue like this we might get in trouble!" she complained. Paula knew well what Marchioness Frances was like when it came to improper 'Lady-like' actions.

The young, noble lady produced a slight frown. "Aw, phooey."

Elizabeth ran to her window. She looked outside towards the gloomy, soaked land. The rain came down harder than it did a couple hours before. In some areas, miniature ponds of water formed and the makeshift streams kept growing in size. She then became bored and started to ask something. "Paula?"

"What is it?"

Elizabeth paused for a moment, assembling her words just right. It took her some time, but she stated them from the heart with honesty. "Lately… I've been quite bored being in this mansion."

Paula looked at her, confused by the truth. "Well, what do you mean? You've been so cheerful lately that someone would think you're quite entertained," the maid nervously stated. "I know! I could ask one of the other servants to bring you a game to play that way you won't be bored."

"Thank you Paula, but no. You're right though, I have acted extremely cheerful and happy. But honestly, I've felt bored and more so lonely now that I know that I can't look at the Phantomhive estate anymore. I have tried to stay happy but every so often I think of him, of Ciel." Elizabeth held a sorrowful expression from the loss of her beloved.

"But I know that he's gone. Forever," she continued. "And if there was any way I could get him back I would. Unfortunately though, it could never happen."

Paula thought long and hard. She didn't want to upset the miss but she had to say something. "You can always have Mey-Rin, Finny, or even Bard do something fun with you right? Who knows, maybe you can get Mr. Tanaka to do something besides drinking tea?" she replied.

Elizabeth thought about the jester. "You mean, you think going over to the Phantomhive manor is a good choice of entertainment? "

"Yes, exactly my Lady!" Paula responded

"But –"

"Come on! Let's go!" the Middleford-maid encouraged.

The young Lady pondered on the idea further. "Hm… If you think it'll cheer me up, then I guess we can go," Elizabeth said, somewhat unwillingly.

"Yay! Okay let's go!" Paula exclaimed excitedly.

As they started out the room, Elizabeth paused. She looked out again at the rain. Depression fell upon her once again. "Why does the sky cry when bad things happen?" she pondered aloud as if she was expecting an answer. The empty space of her bedroom though did not reply.

She then left it like she would never be able to see the same room from the same perspective ever again.


End file.
